Digital Teens - All new and remastered
by Kakkoii Jack
Summary: The old Digital Teens is back in great form! Remastered by me with most mistakes removed :) Incase you weren't here for the first Digi Teens, its about all the Digi-Destined grown up at about the ages 16 (older ones) Please enjoy and review!
1. And so it begins, again

And so it begins, again  
  
  
"Oh no!" Matt shouted, grabbing his University trousers "Not on the first day!" He put on his University shirt and jumper, then pulled on his trousers so fast that he forgot to do up the fly, he then ran downstairs, yelled a quick goodbye to his dad, and opened the door. Then, with lightning speed a thought hit him and he looked down. It was as he thought - his fly was undone. "Phew" he said to himself as he did it up and continued out the door and down the road quickly. As he was picking up speed a Mercedes pulled up beside him. The window came down smoothly and a familiar pretty face appeared.   
"Hi Matt!" it was Mimi. He hadn't spoken to her since the last time she visited from America. He smiled back at her and then said   
"Hey Mimi!"  
  
"Stupid alarm" Tai said to himself as he pulled up his trousers. He also forgot to do up his fly, but as he left the house didn't notice. He started running down the road, and nearly took the head off of a boy when he crashed into him as he turned the corner.   
"Whoa! Sorry about that. I'm a little late for University." Tai said lifting the boy to his feet. "Izzy?" He asked.  
"Hi Tai" Izzy replied.  
"Wow you look totally different with that haircut!" Tai said in amazement.  
"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Izzy replied lifting his computer from the floor.  
"Is that the Obida University uniform?" Tai asked.  
"Yah, I've been moved up two years. We go to the same University along with Matt, Sora, Joe and Mimi." Izzy answered. "I checked on the internet."  
"Mimi is going be here? But isn't she in a year below?" Tai looked puzzled.  
"Yah, but the American education system is weird and apparently it works out she is in our year."  
"Wow, that's cool!" Tai replied as they began jogging in the direction of their University.  
  
  
"Thanks for the lift Mimi!" Matt said as he stepped out of the car. He then became somewhat surprised that Mimi got out as well.   
"No problem." She said back. Matt, trying to hide his surprise, replied   
"Don't you have to go to University?" She giggled before saying   
"This is my University, I wanted to go to the same University as Sora, so..."  
A girl running over to them interrupted her and shouting, it was Sora.   
"Mimi! Oh, and is that you, Matt! Wow!" She said Matt with some surprise; she thought for sure that he wouldn't come to this University.   
"Yeah, its me" he replied. He opened his mouth just as if he was about to say something when Mimi cut in   
"Yeah, I didn't think he'd come here either, but I saw him walking this way so I gave him a lift." She finished.   
"So," Sora began "Are you two, you know, together?" Mimi and Matt both blushed before Mimi giggle then said   
"No way! He's not my type." The bell rang so Mimi and Sora had to leave to their class. Matt started thinking as he walked in the direction of the main hall "Well, Mimi is kinda cute."  
  
"Hey Tai! Izzy! Over here!" a boy in the corner shouted. "It couldn't be, could it?" Tai thought to himself "I think it is!" without thinking Tai blurted it out   
"Hey Joe!"   
"Joe? That's Joe? Wow he looks so different. It must be the green uniform." Izzy said to Tai as they walked towards him.   
"So what's happening Joe?" Tai was cut off by the drilling sound of the bell.   
"Come on Tai, Izzy, take a seat" Joe said pointing towards the chair next to him. Tai took that chair, and Izzy sat on the next one along.  
"Good Morning Class!" Said Mrs Kiami, "Welcome to your ne" The door sprang open and in stepped Matt   
"Sorry I'm late Miss."  
"Matt?" Tai said in a louder voice then he had intended to.   
"Yeah, its me Tai." Mrs Kiami interrupted   
"Starting as you mean to go on are you Matt? Take a seat." Matt sat down next to a boy he had never met. The boy had the same color hair as Matt, but it was shorter, much shorter. In fact, they looked a lot alike, same color eyes, hair, but there was some facial difference, the other boy looked more like T.K.  
"I'll start again shall I? Welcome to your new University, I'm Mrs Kiami you class teacher for this year. You will come here at the start of the day and at the beginning of lunch so that you can be registered to make sure your all here. Now, I would like you to face the person you are sitting next to and introduce yourself." Matt turned to face the boy, he said "Hi, I'm Matt Ishida" the boy replied saying   
"Hi, I'm Jack." The bell suddenly rang, and it was time to go to their next lesson, P.E.  
  
Much the same thing happened in Mimi and Sora's class, except they sat in a three, and met a girl named Mia. Mia had only just moved here so she didn't know anybody, unlike Mimi and Sora that had each other.  
  
  
  
Sora hurried alongside Mimi. They couldn't be late for Math on the first day! They skidded to a stop in front on the classroom door and flung it open. The entire class turned their heads to stare. The teacher stopped in mid-sentence. Reddening Sora meekly took a seat. Mimi sat in front of her.  
"And may I ask where you two have been?" asked the hook nosed woman who was the teacher. Sora squirmed in her chair and tried to think of something to say. They had actually gotten caught up in the hall crowds, but that was no excuse.  
"Ummmm" said Mimi.  
"Sora's locker got jammed. Mimi was helping her get it open," said a voice. Sora turned around to find Mia sitting behind her. "I saw them," Mia continued, "And you know how it is on the first day, Mrs. Argel." Sora watched the teacher closely for a reaction. Finally, Mrs. Argel nodded and started to explain the rules once again.  
"Thanks!" whispered Sora to Mia. Mia smiled.  
"Any time! Besides, you and Mimi are my first real friends here." Sora grinned and faced the front once more, trying to pay attention. She was really starting to like Mia, even more than before.  
After the rules were precisely explained and repeated by the class, Mrs. Argel handed out a test to each student.  
"A test already!" Mimi exclaimed. Mrs. Argel glared at her.  
"It is for me to find out what you have learned so far."  
"So it won't be graded?" asked another student. This student ended up being Joe. Mrs. Argel narrowed her eyes even more.  
"EVERY test you take in my class will be graded," she replied sternly. As the sheet of paper was placed in front of her, Sora stared at it blankly. She all of a sudden had seemed to forget everything she had learned in the past few years. By the looks on the others' faces, they were having the same problem.  
Class went on like that. After the test, the kids were forced to rack their brains even more when Mrs. Argel gave them their first assignment. Mimi kept complaining softly and Sora just tried to get the work done. Mia would help her out on some of them, when the teacher wasn't looking, of course.  
Then near in the middle of class, Mimi couldn't take it anymore! She jumped to her feet and threw down her pencil.  
"This is so dumb! I don't remember learning this stuff! And it's only the first day!" The class gasped and waited for Mrs. Argel's reaction. Sora tapped her eraser nervously on her desk and looked from Mimi, to the teacher, and back again.  
"What did you say?" asked Mrs. Argel calmly. Mimi stamped her foot.  
"I said this is DUMB!"  
"Mimi, sit down!" whispered Sora and reached for Mimi's skirt. Mimi pulled away.  
"No!" Mimi snapped. Mrs. Argel walked over to Mimi.  
"What's your name, young lady?" There was something in the woman's voice that made Mimi's anger evaporate and fear took its place.  
"Mymy name?" she stuttered. Mrs. Argel nodded slowly. "UhMiMimi."  
"Mimi, is it?" Mrs. Argel crossed her arms. "Well, Mimi, you now have detention. You will report to the office right after University lets out and stay there for an hour. Mimi blinked. Then her lip started quivering.  
"Detention?" she squeaked.  
"Yes, now, I suggest you sit down and do your work like every other girl in this classroom." Mimi collapsed into her chair and stared straight ahead. Sora felt terribly sorry for her. Mimi's father would NOT be happy to hear that Mimi had gotten detention on the first day. Sora wished she could do something. But she couldn't say a word while that horrible woman watched her so closely.  
Sora placed an elbow on her desk and leaned her head on her hand. She sighed. I wonder how Tai and Matt are doing in Gym.  
  
  
  
  
Matt walked out onto the soccer field. Beside him was Tai. As they walked over to the class, someone ran toward them.  
"Hi, Matt!" he called.  
"Hi Jack," Matt replied. Tai cocked his head at the two.   
"This is Jack. I met him in homeroom." Tai nodded. The three of them continued on and joined the rest of the boys in a group in front of the teacher. Izzy walked up to them. He ended up being in that class with them too.  
As they began to stretch, Izzy greeted them.  
"I certainly don't like P.E. much. Math, I can deal with, but I believe that I'm in good fit condition for the time being so why do we-"  
"Uh, Izzy?"  
"Yes, Tai?"  
"My brain's going to be full enough by the end of the day. I don't need you to make it explode." Matt and Jack laughed and Izzy sighed to himself. They finished stretching and were divided into soccer teams. They started to play. The four boys were all on the same team. Izzy got stuck playing Goalie.  
"I'm vertically challenged! I shouldn't play in goal!" Izzy shouted at Tai.  
"Its either that or left back…" asked Tai.  
"In the changing rooms." Finished Jack. They all burst out laughing and ran down the field. Jack and Tai were forwards and Matt was a mid-fielder. Matt got the ball and started dribbling down the sideline.  
"Matt, over here!" Tai called. Matt was just about to pass it when BANG! He was knocked onto his back. A big guy ran by him and stole the ball. Matt got to his feet.  
"Hey! That's illegal!" he yelled. The big guy stopped and turned around.  
"And your point is?" The guy clenched his fists.  
"I should get a free kick! You can't just knock people over like that!" he said.  
"Oh yeah?" The guy said mockingly, "I'll give you a free kick." Matt knew this wasn't going to turn out well. He started backing up when -   
"Yeah, you better! Why'd you do that in the first place?!"  
"Tai," Matt warned, but Tai continued to blow his top.  
"That was COMPLETELY stupid! You're lucky Matt didn't get hurt or anything!" The big guy turned away from Matt to face Tai.  
"Maybe you should get the free kick," and before Matt knew it Tai had been kicked in the stomach and was on his back in the grass. Now Matt was pretty angry.  
"Hey!" he yelled and ran toward the big kid fists at ready. The kid just whirled around and socked Matt in the eye. Matt staggered back clutching his face. Izzy ran up to them.  
"What's going on?!" He took a look at Matt and Tai. "Are you guys alright?" The guy glared at him and Izzy shrank back. Jack didn't know what to do.  
"Its amazing that guys like you actually get into University." Izzy said as he backed away. Matt felt his eye swelling already as he straightened up. He was furious!  
"Look, a UFO!" he called and pointed up to the sky.  
"Where?" said both the big kid and Izzy. They turned and scanned the ski.  
"Hey, I don't see any - " but before the guy could finish his sentence, Matt was on him. Tai joined in. They tackled him and rolled along the ground trying to get in good hits.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" came a voice nearby. The three boys stopped wrestling and looked up to see the Gym teacher standing over them. They immediately crawled away from each other. Normally, Mr. Holms was a nice guy, but right then… "I ASKED WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" he bellowed again.  
"That kid fouled Matt when we were playing soccer. And then he kicked me in the stomach when I told him it was illegal," said Tai finally. Matt gently touched his swollen eye. Mr. Holms nodded, then he turned to Matt.  
"And you're eye?" Matt sat on the grass in silence. He didn't want to sound like a wimp.  
"He got punched," Tai said helpfully. Mr. Holms nodded and then turned to the big kid.  
"Will! What did I say earlier about no tackling in soccer?! You're going straight to the office!" Will, the big kid, just glared and then stormed off to the main University. The teacher turned back to Matt and Tai.   
"Sorry, fellas, but I can't have fighting in my class. I'll have to send you both to Detention after the University is finished for the day."  
The boys stared at each other as Mr. Holms walked away. Detention? On the first day? Matt punched the ground then stood up. Man, this stinks, he thought. Soon it was time to go to their next class, which most of the friends, including the girls had together - English. They walked back into University limping and muttering to themselves.  
"I told you I hate P.E." Izzy said as they walked slowly back to the changing rooms.  



	2. A meeting of friends... And Enemies

Meeting of Friends & Enemies  
  
  
  
"You know Matt, you really should have that eye looked at." Said Jack as they walked up towards the changing rooms.   
"Nah, it'll be fine" Matt replied.  
  
  
Izzy was the first to enter the changing rooms; it was dark inside as it had no windows, and all but one of the lights had blown.   
"Wow, I hadn't realised what a dump this place was before." Said Tai as he entered behind Izzy.   
"It looks the same to me." Replied Matt, still clutching his eye and pretending it didn't hurt.   
"With that eye I'm surprised you can see at all." Said Jack, the last one to enter the changing rooms. Tai and Matt burst out laughing, while it seemed Izzy was contemplating advanced theories of relativity. Just then a cubical door was kicked open, it was Will.   
"I'm gonna get you back for getting me a detention!" He said, kicking bags and clothes out of his path.   
"Come on Matt, we can take him!" shouted Tai, putting his bag down and his fists up. Will made a charge, Matt and Tai stood ready, but then, from nowhere a foot flew under Will's path making him trip and bang his head on the benches, it was Jacks.   
"Errr," Will groaned "I'm gonna get you for that." He made an attempt to get to his feet but he slipped on the muddy floor and banged his head once again.   
"Come on you guys," called Izzy from the doorway. "Lets get moving!" They all ran to the door and turned it in one fluid movement, except for Matt who banged his shoulder on the door due to his double vision.  
  
  
"I can't believe she gave me a Detention!" shouted Mimi crossly, "That's so unfair!" Mimi was almost in tears now, knowing how upset and angry her father would be if he found out.   
"Calm down Mimi, it can't be that bad, can it?" asked Mia.   
"You don't" she stopped to sniff and wipe away a tear "Know my daddy." On saying daddy she burst out into tears. Although Mia and Sora tried as hard as they could to calm her, it still took around 10 minutes. They eventually convinced Mimi to go the office, although they don't know why they sent Mimi there, what could they do? On arriving at the small lone classroom, they called "The English Hut" and opening the door they were greeted by a cold stare from the teacher   
"And where have you been?" He said. Sora struggled to think of an answer, and came back with   
"Err sorry sir." This made the teacher look even madder.   
"Do you think an apology is enough? You two have Detention, now take a seat." Mia and Sora sat down next to Joe on the second to back row. Behind them sat Matt, Jack, Tai and Izzy.   
"Unlucky," whispered Tai to Sora "But don't worry, I got detentions as well so we'll see you there." Jack turned and looked at Tai funnily.  
"Wow, what a lucky girl! I wish I had a detention with Tai 'sigh'." Jack said to Matt a little louder then he had intended. Matt laughed, in fact, so did Tai and the rest of the class.   
"Do you have something you want to say Jack?" Mr. Sprose asked.   
"No sir, I was just saying to Matt that this is such a great lesson" Jack replied.   
"Really? Then you won't mind spending a detention with me at the end of the day." Mr Sprose finished. Jack looked at the floor, then came back another answer.   
"That's okay, too much of a good thing can ruin it." Jack said smiling. Mr Sprose looked puzzled, in his whole career nobody had ever spoken back to him like that. Then he smiled.   
"Alright then, you can have a detention with somebody else." Mr Sprose laughed. Jack instantly replied.   
"Yay, now I get to spend Detention with Tai!" Everybody laughed, except Mr Sprose, who simply replied with:   
"Anymore calling out and you will have a detention for the rest of your life. Now be quiet!" The rest of the lesson went quickly after that, Jack didn't make anymore jokes, in fact he hardly spoke at all. The bell rang, or rattled, it sounded more like a rattle but the teachers insisted on saying it rang. They were all dismissed, and went off to enjoy their break.  
  
  
"So you've all got detentions?!" asked Joe, although it sounded more like he accused them.   
"Well, no. I haven't got one yet." Said Izzy.   
"But the rest have!" said Joe in his accusing voice. "How could you all get detentions!? It's not possible!" Matt stopped his conversation with Jack and turned to face Joe.   
"You forget Joe, we're the Digi-destined, we can do anything." Everybody gave Matt a cold stare, except Mia and Jack   
"What are the Digi-destined?" Jack asked. Everybody looked confused; you could tell they were trying to think of an answer.   
"Err Well its..." Joe said desperately thinking for an answer.   
"It was some team we entered, in a soccer competition." Tai interrupted. Then Matt continued as best he could.   
"We didn't do very well, as you saw earlier, Izzy wasn't the best goal keeper around." Jack and Mia laughed while the others sighed with relief then started staring at Matt again. The bell rang again, so they split up again, Matt and Jack went to Maths, Izzy, Tai and Joe went to I.T, and the girls went off to social studies.  
  
  
On the way to Maths, Jack turned and asked Matt.   
"Okay, I'm the best liar I know. So I could tell that you lot were lying about the Digi-destined thing. What really is it?" Matt turned pale, should he really tell his new friend about his adventures in the Digi-World? Would Jack think he's crazy? "No, I must tell him," Matt thought, "He's my best friend since Gabumon." So Matt told Jack everything, how they had defeated Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, then the Dark Masters and finally Apocolymon. And then even more about the evil Digimon Emperor and all the other stuff and how thanks to them the world is safe once again. Jack gave Matt and funny look, then said,   
"Wow, I was wrong. You're the best liar I know. You could write a book, maybe make a T.V show." Jack said trying to hold back the laughter.  
Matt sighed; he knew Jack wouldn't believe him. But for some reason he wanted him to. They walked into Maths and sat down. Matt wasn't any good at Maths, but Jack told him some of the answers and, most importantly, didn't get caught. Jacks face turned pale, Matt wondered what was wrong, and then noticed it for himself. Will was sitting in the front row staring at them.   
"I have an idea." Said Jack, finally breaking the silence.   
"Feel free to let me know." Whispered Matt.   
"Well, its simple. We just Digi-volve and step on him." Jack laughed and continued. "No, seriously, we just get him sent out." He finished. Matt thought that this was a dump plan.   
"How are we gonna do that?" Matt asked. Jack expected this question.   
"I walk over to him, then throw a pencil at you. You then say it hit you in the eye, and say he did it. He then gets sent out." Jack whispered. Matt still thought this was stupid but he didn't want to argue..   
"Okay, lets do it." Matt replied. Jack stood up and walked over towards Will. "RRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG" The bell went. It was lunch. Will got up and walked over towards Jack.   
"What do you want?!" Will shouted as he pushed all the kids trying to get into lunch out of his way. Jack was lost for words.  
"I was just wondering If" Jack said calmly. "If…" He turned and pushed Will backwards. He tripped over a chair and fell over.   
"Come on Matt!" Jack shouted as he grabbed Matt's arm. They ran out of the classroom and continued down the Hall.  
  
  
Izzy loved I. T, that and Math were his two best subjects. He walked in with Tai and Joe and took a seat. The teacher started explaining how to do a certain program on the computer. Izzy took out his laptop and started typing away, trying to create a program of his own. He didn't need to pay attention, he already knew just as much as the teacher, probably more. So as class slowly went along they were moved to the computers and started working. Izzy finished the program so quickly he had still a half an hour of class left. So he started searching around in the school computer's files. He explored for awhile and found nothing interesting. Getting an idea that even he thought was stupid, he brought up the "Search" menu and typed in "Digimon". It started to search. Izzy knew it would take a long time for the computer to read all of the files, so he leaned back in his chair and looked around the room. Then there was a snapping and sizzling, followed by a scream.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Izzy jumped out of his chair. Joe was sitting at the computer across from him, moaning and staring at his computer. Izzy walked around the desk and looked at Joe's computer. The screen was black.   
"What did you do?" asked Izzy, staring at the blank screen. Joe shook his head, eyes bulging.   
"I swear! I didn't do it! I didn't touch anything!" he yelled desperately. Izzy cocked his head.   
"And that's why the computer brake down?" he asked sceptically.   
"I don't know why it happened! It just did." Joe slumped down in his seat. Izzy started to examine the computer, muttering to himself.   
"Maybe the monitor went haywire, or I suppose the display card could have quit on you. Though, I'm not sure why. Maybe it was too old. Or it could have been over worked, or…" He went on like that as he ran his fingers along the monitor. He got to the disk drive and scowled. A small amount of smoke came from the drive. Izzy pushed the "eject" button carefully and out popped and floppy. Izzy picked it up and peered at it. It was black and the medal piece at the end was shrivelled and half-melted. Izzy furrowed his brows and turned to Joe.   
"You didn't do anything?!" he raised his voice and waved the disk in front of Joe's face. "What exactly did you do before the computer short-circuited?!" Joe trembled.   
"I just tried to put the disk in. But it wouldn't go in! So I pushed it harder. It still didn't want to go in. So I eventually crammed it in the drive and tried loading a picture from it" Izzy looked at him quizzically. Why someone would try to force a floppy into the drive was beyond him. Just then, the I.T. instructor walked over.   
"What's all the hub-bub about?" he asked cheerfully. Joe froze. Izzy looked from the teacher back to Joe. Joe slowly looked up.   
"Well, um, you see, Mr. Rolan, I, I kinda fried the computer," Joe said weakly.   
"What?!" Mr. Rolan was not so cheerful anymore. His nostrils flared and his face began to redden. "What did you say?!"   
"He said he fried the computer." Izzy turned around and their was Tai stand with his hands on his hips. Tai took one look at the computer and burst out laughing.   
"Yeah, it sure looks fried all right! Man, Joe, you sure have a way with these things!" He said.   
"You're not helping, Tai," muttered Izzy. Izzy was perplexed at what Joe had done, but he didn't want him to get in trouble for it.   
"Do you know how much these computers cost, son?" Mr. Rolan asked Joe. Joe meekly shook his head. "Well, they cost quite a bit! That will be Detention for you, young man!" Joe cowered as the teacher loomed above him. Mr. Rolan called out to the class.   
"Okay, everyone, I'm sorry, but I am going to have to shut down all of the computers, until this is fixed." There was a moan and Mr. Rolan turned to Izzy.   
"Izzy, Do you think you could stay after school and try to fix this? I would but I have a family get together tonight right after school." Izzy nodded and Mr. Rolan finally went back to his desk. Tai slapped Joe on the back.  
"Hey Joe! Now you can have Detention with the rest of us! It'll be a party!" He laughed and went to gather his books. The period ended in any minute.   
"Yeah, a real party," muttered Joe and he too started to gather his books. Izzy sighed and walked back over to his own computer. It was still searching. He picked up his textbook for his next class when there was a little beep from the computer. Izzy glanced at the screen and dropped his textbook. He leaned over the keyboard and squinted unbelieving at the monitor. On it, a small box said: 1 match found Izzy grabbed the mouse and was about to click on the application when his screen went dark. He blinked at it for a moment then slowly picked up his book. What would there be on the school computer about Digimon? He was shaken from his thoughts when Tai grabbed his arm.   
"Come on, Izzy! We'll be late for Science with Matt, Mimi, Mia, Jack and Sora!" Izzy nodded. Well, he would be staying after school to fix Joe's computer, maybe he could find the file then.  
  



	3. Digital Secrets

Digital Secrets  
  
Tai entered the science room. He sat down next to Matt, Izzy, and Jack. The girls all sat at the next table. Izzy was really starting to worry Tai. He seemed to be thinking of something somewhere else. Off in his own little world. Well, Izzy was usually like that, but usually he was just vigorously trying to figure out some problem and had a determined look on his face, but this time, this time Izzy looked worried. Tai grabbed Izzy's arm and pulled him close.  
"Izzy, what's wrong?" Izzy snapped back to reality and stared at Tai. Then he shook his head.  
"Nothing, Tai." Tai wasn't convinced, but he let Izzy go for now. He leaned over the table and whispered to Matt.  
"Matt, does Izzy seem a little worried about something to you?" Matt ran his hand through his blond spikes.  
"Tai, Izzy's always worried about something or another. I'm sure he's fine. He probably just can't figure out how some strange phenomenon takes place in our universe or something along those lines." Jack snickered. Tai nodded and sat back in his chair. He still wasn't sure, but class started before he could do anything else. The teacher talked away about this and that and who knows what. Not even Izzy was paying attention. They all got into large groups to do their lab. They four boys ended up being in the same group as the girls. Strange how they kept getting put in groups together. They were sloppily pouring some solutions into a vile and weren't paying much attention to what they were doing. Izzy just sat back and rubbed his chin. Suddenly, he jumped making Tai spill the solution he was supposed to be testing for flammability.  
"What's gotten into you?" asked Sora as she grabbed some paper towels and started helping Tai clean up his mess.  
"You all have detention, right?" Izzy asked excitedly. Mimi narrowed her eyes and stamped her foot.  
"So?! It wasn't our fault!" she said angrily. Izzy held up his hands in defence.   
"That's not what I mean!" Tai paused from ringing out his towel to look at Izzy.  
"Then what do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. Izzy opened his mouth to reply, but then he glanced at Jack and Mia. He shut his mouth abruptly. Tai immediately caught on. It had something to do with Digimon, so Izzy couldn't say it with Jack and Mia around. Jack looked at them with a confused expression. Mia didn't seem to notice anything. Finally, Izzy continued slowly.   
"Well, where will you be having it?" Matt shrugged.  
"Like we have a clue?" but Tai could see Matt also knew that Izzy had something important to tell them.  
"Could you possibly have it in the computer lab?" Sora bit her lip. Mimi nearly dropped her purse. Obviously, they had just figured out that Izzy was talking about the Digital World.  
"Why?" asked Jack. Izzy blinked then forced his body to relax.  
"Oh, just because I have to fix a computer after school and I thought you guys could keep me company." Mia smiled.  
"I don't see why not." Izzy frowned again.  
"Teacher's coming you guys! We better get back to work," whispered Tai hurriedly. They all rushed to fill their test tubes and continued working as the teacher walked by and examined it. Sora scooted up next to Tai and gripped his arm. Tai didn't seem to mind a bit.  
"Tai! Mia and Jack have detention with us. How is Izzy supposed to tell us whatever he wants to tell us with them around?!" Tai shook his head.  
"I really don't know. We'll figure out something." Sora bit her lip again and let go. Then she turned back to her work. How will he? Tai asked himself that question over and over again. He couldn't come up with any answers either. Hopefully, Izzy being Izzy, the boy would figure something out. Tai sighed and continued to work on his lab.  
The bell rang and everybody packed his or her things away. Izzy didn't notice the bell until Tai nudged him with his elbow, Izzy snapped to life and suddenly started packing his things away.  
"Great, detention next" Jack said sarcastically to the group "Yippee!" Nobody else in the group took much notice except Mia whose thoughts weren't rapped up in what Izzy wanted to say. As the class was leaving the teacher said,   
"All children in detention should report to the computer room now." Tai though it was a bit strange how first they all got put with at least one friend each time they had a lesson. Then how they were all in the same group for science and now they have to go to the exact place that Izzy wanted them to go to. He looked round at Matt and could tell he was thinking about the same thing.  
"Why are you guys so secretive?" Jack asked Matt as they left the room. "I mean something is obviously going on and don't try to pass it off as that Digimon stuff. So what is going on?" Matt started to sweat then looked around for a way out of this. He then noticed one.  
"Well, oh look we're here. I don't want a double detention so we better be quite." Jack looked at him then thought to himself "what is that secret?" They all took a seat and waited for a teacher to arrive but nobody came. Then Izzy called everybody round one computer.   
He then asked "Hey Jack, could you and Mia go get that white board over there, I need to show you something.  
"Sure thing Iz" Jack replied as him and Mia walked over towards the white board.  
"Listen you guys, I found a file with Digimon on it on the school computers. I'm loading it now." Everybody gathered closer to the computer. The screen went black for a second before all the computers in the room flashed up saying "DIGIMON". Jack turned round from where he was standing and said to Matt   
"Is this another part of your joke about Digital Monsters you told me about?" Everybody stared at Matt, Matt's face turned red and he struggled to find any words   
"Yea But" The computer screens flashed bright white then an image appeared   
"COME FORTH DIGI-DESTINED" the whole room turned white then the white faded and only Izzy was left in the room.  
Spinning, spinning, spinning. Down, down, down. Just like before. They fell, a wash of bright blue and white light around them. Matt heard everyone's screams and cried out himself. Then before he knew it, there was a soft thud and he was lying on his sore back staring up at a dark grey sky. There was a loud crack and lightning flashed above him.  
"Yah!" Matt sat up quickly and shook the dirt out of his hair. He looked around him. Everyone was moaning and groaning and slowly getting up off the ground. He jumped to his feet alongside Tai.  
"Why are we back in the Digital World?!" Tai asked no one in particular. Matt shrugged and looked around in amazement. It was grey and damp out. It would begin to rain anytime soon.  
"Oh no! I so did not bring the right clothes for this!" Sora frowned at Mimi.   
"I think that's the least of our worries, Mimi," she said and pointed at the two people standing nearby. Mia and Jack were just staring. Matt felt a bit sorry for them. At least the others had all been here before, but this was Mia and Jack's first time.   
"Welcome to the Digital World boys and girls. To our right you will see a vast ocean and to our left -" but then Matt stopped speaking as something hard hit his head. He clutched his head and stared at the thing on the ground that had hit him. It was a small television set. Izzy's shocked face shown on the screen. Matt bent down and picked it up.  
"Matt! What happened?! Where are you?!" Izzy exclaimed. Matt peered at the screen.  
"Izzy?" he wondered aloud.  
"Izzy! Izzy's not here!" yelled Mia. Matt put a finger to his lips.  
"He's right here on this mini TV."  
"He is?" Sora walked over and hung over Matt's shoulder to get a better look. Matt nodded.  
"Yep." The others joined them.  
"You guys all got sucked into the computer! And Mia and Jack are gone too!" yelled Izzy.  
"Don't worry, they're with us," said Tai.  
"What?! Well then that must mean they are Digi-Destined too!"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not this stuff again. You aren't serious are you?" asked Jack worriedly. Matt slowly nodded.   
"Holy cow..." muttered Jack before he turned back to Izzy.  
"I'm the only one left in the lab. You guys are all in the Digital World. Have you met any of our Digimon yet?" Matt shook his head. Izzy looked disappointed.   
"Oh well, say hi to Tentomon for me when you do." Suddenly Sora jumped up.  
"Hey! He's right!" she yelled.  
"What else is new?" muttered Tai.  
"No, I mean we all get to see our Digimon again!" That put a smile on everyone's face. Except for Mia and Jack.  
"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" The group looked at each other.   
"Well" started Matt, but then, with a huge flash of lightning, the rain started. It poured down upon them instantly soaking them.  
"Oh! My hair! My clothes!" Mimi shrieked.  
"Oh great, this is just great" moaned Joe. They shivered and looked around for somewhere to get shelter. Then Matt heard a familiar voice.  
"Matt! Over here!" Matt whirled around to see Gabumon waving to him.   
"Gabumon!" Matt exclaimed. They others turned to see what the commotion was about.  
"Over here you guys!" Matt started running. The others followed. Gabumon led them to a cave. It was nice and dry inside. Plus all the Digimon had started a fire. All the Digimon.  
"Biyo! Oh Biyomon!" Biyomon sprang into Sora's arms.  
"Mimi! You're soaked! Come to the fire." Mimi sprinted over to Palmon and hugged her tight. Palmon wrapped Mimi up her vines and laughed.  
"Tai! It's about time!" Tai laughed and ran over to Agumon. They gave each other high fives and started talking away.  
"Gomamon!"  
"Joe! I'm surprised! You look happier than usual."  
"Where's Izzy?!"  
"I'm here Tentomon! Matt, give the television to Tentomon." Matt handed it over. Then he was about to turn his attention to Gabumon, but Jack cut in.   
"Hold it! Hold it! Now that we are out of the rain and you guys have been reunited with your long lost buddies, I'd hope you could explain WHAT'S GOING ON!" Matt gulped and with the others help, he told their tale.  
  
  
  



	4. A Prodigious Escape

A Prodigious Escape  
  
"So… If what your saying is true, then me and Jack must be part of the 'Digi Destined'." Mia said quizzically.   
"That's about it, yeah" said Joe.  
  
Jack stopped examining Gabumon to turn and look at the others.   
"So the Digi Destined only get brought to the Digi-World if there is some kind of danger in it. So then we've been brought here fix it. Right?" Izzy started to speak from the T.V   
"No, that's not it. You've been sucked into the schools computer." Tai picked up the screen and started to talk into it   
"So we're not in the Digi-World?" Izzy looked at his laptop for a second before he replied.   
"No, you are in A Digi-World but not THE Digi-World." Jack was now looking confused.   
"So we're in a Digi-World but not the Digi-World. Now it's all becoming clear." Izzy frowned at him then said   
"Funny. But you just summed it up. You're in a small Digi-World, one that has been made from the info on the schools network, not the Internet. If I just click on "Connect to the Net", now I input that e-mail address that Datamon gave us and… Hold on guys, you should be visiting the real Digi-World right about… Now!" The world flashed white again and the kids in side the schools computers were now at Etemon's old hideout. But this time they visited it the sky was bright red and the whole place and been destroyed. Only rumble remained.   
"Okay I still don't get this Izzy." Tai said as he looked around for Izzy's T.V.   
"Hey everybody, Izzy's gone!" The gang looked around but couldn't see the T.V.   
"I'm over here guys!" Said a little box floating towards them. "Sorry the schools ISP is slow so I might not be able to keep up. I think something is wrong." Matt turned to face everybody and shouted   
"You can say that again, look it's an Etemon on steroids." The gang turned round to see an Etemon running full speed towards then.   
"Wait, there's something different about him." Said Mimi, the first important thing she'd said to the group since they'd been here.   
"Yeah… he's bigger!" Sora shouted.   
"Guys, I don't want to alarm you but I've tried to find out what that is and it's an CKEtemon. I don't know how but somebody is managing to edit Digimon and even worse still it's somebody from our world.   
"What… But" Tai got interrupted   
"No time for thinking, Agumon Warp-Digivolved to… Fairymon. Lets fight CKEtemon I can take you!"   
Tai was astounded and then said "Agumon maybe you should look at yourself." Mimi took a little mirror out of her bag and put it in front of Agumon's face.   
"But how? I Warp-Digivolved to Wargreymon?" Izzy started shouting,   
"I told you! There is some kind of hacker from our world. He's editing you Digimon. I'm going to try to use the program I used against Machinedramon to throw him off course. Hold on guys it's activating… Loaded. Okay try Digivovling again."   
"Okay here goes, Agumon Warp-Digivolved to… Wargreymon." Tai suddenly got his leader look back   
"Okay Wargreymon lets cream this creep! Use your Terra Force attack." Joe jumped at Tai pushing him to the ground while shouting "Get Down!" A red beam passed overhead.   
"That looks a lot like Myotismon's Crimson…" Somebody finishing her sentence off interrupted Mimi. "Lightning!" Another red beam passed overhead. Izzy started to speak again   
"That's CKMyotismon. If you thought CKEtemon was bad you should see this guy." CKMyotismon got closer  
"SO WE MEET AGAIN DIGIDESTINED. BUT THIS TIME I WILL WIN! HAHAHA!" He put his arms together "GRIZZLY WING!" The bats came flying towards the gang.   
"Oh no!" Sora shouted.   
"Dii-Destroier!" A flash of bright light was followed by a giant explosion.   
"Hi Jack!" A Digimon that looked a bit Gazimon with a built up body shouted.   
"I'm Diimon, your Digimon." The group all looked surprised. "I'm at Giga level. The most powerful level around. The Digi-World is all messed up at the moment, with all these CKmon going around. We should get out of here, my friend can help with that." Diimon pointed into space "Well she was there a minute ago." Then Jack turned round to see Mia with another Digimon. This one had wings but didn't seem very Bird-like, more of a machine.   
"Hi there, what's your name?" Mia said to the Digimon   
"I'm called Infomon. I'm one of the most intelligent Digimon around." Mia smiled   
"Hi, I'm Mia." Infomon smiled   
"I know, I've been waiting for you my whole life." Jack turned back towards Diimon.   
"Is that her?" He said pointing towards Infomon.   
"Yeah, that's her. Infomon! We need to get out of here now!" Izzy looked on in amazement before saying   
"Come to my laptop, it should be safe from the Internet." Infomon turned around.   
"Okay then, Space Shifter." There was a flash of bright white light and the gang were back in the computer room.  
  
  
"Why are we here? What happened to the Digimon?" Joe said in a state of panic.   
"Relax Joe, their sitting over on Sora." Tai said. Joe turned and saw a pile of fur balls with a pair of legs sticking out.  
"Can somebody get me out of here, I can't breath." A muffled voice said from under the pile. "And Tsunomon's horn is sticking in my stomach." She said as she stood up, forcing the Digimon to roll all over the floor. Just as they started to roll back upright Mr Kline walked in.  
"Hello kids and welcome to detention." He began but was interrupted by what seemed to be a thought. "What are they?" He asked pointing and the furry round things in the middle of the floor.  
"Err, they are…" Joe seemed lost for words.  
"The latest craze!" Matt finished.  
"Yeah! Complete with open able mouths!" Tai continued as he forced Koromon's mouth open. He retaliated by biting Tai.  
"Yeeoowww!" Tai shouted. Mr Kline gave him a funny look.  
"Tai's has a special biting action!" Sora shouted a little too enthusiastically.  
"Yeah well… Put them away, this is detention." Mr Kline said pushing one to the side with his foot.  
  
  
Twenty-five minutes of sitting quieting and Tai couldn't take it anymore. Mr Kline seemed too interested in his Laptop to notice him.  
"So Izzy," He whispered, "How did you find out that is was a Human editing Digimon?" Izzy took a glance up form his computer and looked at Mr Kline.  
"Well, I was comparing Etemon and CKEtemon on my analyser and noticed some major differences in the programming. Another strange thing is that there was a whole new line that didn't look anything like the rest. When I compared it to anything else stored on my Laptop the nearest thing it matched was the programming of a Dark Spiral. Somehow, somebody has isolated a Digimon onto his private computer and edited him." Izzy sounded a little worried as he finally finished.  
"No way!" Tai said rather loudly, but still not loud enough for Mr Kline to notice. Izzy took another look at Mr Kline before continuing what he was saying.  
"My theory is that somehow this person is a Digi-Destined." Tai's eyes widened.  
"How do you figure that Izzy?" Matt asked. He had just slipped up behind Tai, but both of them being so engrossed in the story hadn't noticed.  
"Well, Jack and Mia's Digimon are both at the Giga level. That means the new DD's get Digimon at the Giga level. The only way one person alone could capture a Digimon onto their PC is with the help of a strong Digimon, a Giga level Digimon." Matt and Tai's eyes widened even more. This explanation seemed logical enough. Five minutes later and the bell "rang" for the end of detention. Everybody was relieved except for Izzy, Tai and Matt whom were still thinking about Izzy's theory. They all grabbed their Digimon and walked out with them as if they were stuffed animals.   
"Hey everybody! Meet at my place at 8:00. Oh, and bring T.K and Yolie!" Tai yelled as he ran for the door shouting - "I'm Late, I'm Late!" to himself.  
"Okay that's great. So where does he live?" Jack asked.  
"Don't worry. I'll show you. You can come back to my place until then if you like." Matt offered.  
"Sure! Thanks!" Was Jack's reply.  
"Err… Sora, Mimi?" Mia began.  
"Don't worry. You can come with us." Mimi replied as they all three of them walked away.  
"Hmm…" Contemplated Izzy as he left the computer room with a note saying that the PC is as good as new.  
  
  
  



	5. A jolly good waste of time and such (not...

A jolly good waste of time and such  
  
"I'm Late! Please don't be mad coach." Tai said to himself as he sprinted down the hallway, out the main door, through the gate and two hundred yards down the road to his soccer ground.  
  
  
  
"So Mimi, why did you move back from America?" Sora asked as herself, Mimi and Mia walked back to Mimi's house.  
"Well, it was really fun and all but we missed our friends and family. Besides now with the internet my dad can do his work from Japan." Mimi answered. Mia's face lit up.  
"You lived in America? So did I!" Mia yelled excitedly. "So where abouts?" Mia enquired.  
"Oh, New York." Mimi replied. Mia's eyes widened.  
"Me too!" Was Mia's response. "Wow cool!" She finished.  
"Yeah!" Mimi shouted. Sora was too busy thinking to notice the other two. "Hmm… In America there were Willis, Michael and now Mia." She whispered to herself.  
"Did you say something Sora?" Mimi asked.  
"Err... What? Oh no, I didn't." Sora came back with.  
"Well anyway we're here now!" Mimi yelled. Sora and Mia turned to see a giant mansion. The only place bigger that Mia had seen was the White House and that was only on T.V. Mimi pushed the intercom button and started talking.  
"Hiya! Its me, Mimi!" She yelled into the microphone. The gates opened smoothly inwards. They walked up the drive listening to Mimi telling them how wonderful it was.  
"Yeah, but I bet it takes her some time to get from her bedroom to the bathroom." Sora whispered to Mia. They both began to giggle. Mimi inserted her house key and opened the front door. Inside it was huge! She gestured for Mia and Sora to come inside but they seemed too amazed to notice. After some gentle shoving they eventually got past the front door and into the hall. It looked even bigger now that they were inside.  
"Just follow me." Mimi said as she began walking up the stairs.  
"We'd better stay close, wouldn't want to get lost." Sora said jokily to Mia. They all began to giggle. Mimi pushed open a set of double doors to reveal her bedroom.  
"This is my room. I got it as I needed the most cupboard space." Mimi said inviting then in.  
"Wow Mimi this place is great!" Mia shouted.  
"Okay guys you can talk now." Sora said to the little pink fluffy thing in her hands, Yokomon.  
"Oh thanks!" Yokomon replied.  
"I was getting board." Tanemon shouted.  
"Yeah, so to Infomon." Mia said looking down at the metal ball she had in her hands.  
"I'm not Infomon anymore, I'm called Imon." Was its reply.  
"Oh…kay Imon. Enjoy yourself!" Mia said as Imon jumped out of her hands. Mimi turned to Sora.  
"Okay its time for a girl talk!" She shouted as if she were 11 again…  
  
  
Matt and Jack were walking back to the Ishida residence when T.K. ran up to them.  
"Hey Matt! And err… who is this?" T.K. shouted as he ran towards them. Matt turned around and T.K's eyes widen.  
"Is that? Tsunomon?" He asked.  
"Sure is, and this here is Jack and, err…" Matt said looking puzzled.  
"I'm Dinymon!" The black ball in Jack's hands shouted.  
"So that means Jack must be a, a Digi…" T.K began.  
"Destined." Matt finished. "Yes, he is."  
"And so has he been to the…" T.K got interrupted again.  
"Yes, he has been to the Digi World." Matt replied.  
"That's cool!" T.K yelled. "So does that mean the Digi-Portal is open again?"  
"Yah. Izzy found it somehow." Matt answered. "Listen, I need you to do me a favour." T.K. nodded at the thought of helping his brother. Matt had always been there for him.  
"I need you to go get Yolei and Cody. Then tell them to meet at Tai's at 8:00." Matt said seriously. T.K. nodded and ran off to find the others.  
"What about Kari?" T.K. winked as he said this.  
"Sorry little man. Tai is telling her." Matt replied laughing. He then turned and opened his front door. Tsunomon jumped out of his arms and onto the coach. Dinymon did the same.  
"Make yourself at home. We have four hours to waste." Matt shouted as he walked into his bedroom to get changed.  
  
  
Tai run down through the changing rooms and out the other side, then turned around and walked back in.  
"Hey, why are all you guys getting changed?" Tai asked as he put down his soccer bag. Davis looked up.  
"Oh hey Tai! Soccer training was cancelled. You got off lightly." Davis answered.  



End file.
